Rachel Finds a Letter
by callmetash
Summary: Sequel to Finn Loses His Wallet. When Rachel appeared at his front door with that look on his face, Finn knew she'd snooped.


**Hey everybody!**

**Whoa, I couldn't believe all the reviews I got for **_**Finn Loses His Wallet**_**, and yeah, I was kind of evil leaving it there, but I didn't know how else to end it. So… here's the eagerly anticipated sequel (I wish, LOL). I hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. :(**_

* * *

**Rachel Finds a Letter**

Well, you could've knocked Finn over with a feather when his mother told him that Rachel was at his front door.

Wait. Rachel was at his door. Of his home. And his room was currently a mess.

Why did awesome things happen in the worst of places? Take seven minutes in heaven for example. Those seven minutes all happen in a closet.

"Finn!" Carole said, tempted to wave her hand in front of his face. "The girl- Rachel- outside…?"

"Oh yeah," he said. It wasn't as if he'd forgotten…

So he took long strides to the door, checking himself as thoroughly as possible. He ran a hand through his hair, and prayed it was sensible enough for Rachel.

The door was open, and standing there was a Rachel Berry with slightly reddened eyes.

His Rachel-Sensors were alarmed. If Jackass- _Jesse_, he corrected himself- had hurt her, he would punch his face in, and somehow break his voice box-

"Finn."

"Hey Rach!" he tried to sound happy, so it would rub off on her (like some of her intelligence had rubbed off on him).

"I found your wallet," she said after a little bit of silence that made him slightly afraid. "Here."

He felt his cheeks burn. If she had seen his letter- which was _really _bad, by the way; he had several other drafts under his bed underneath a loose floorboard- he would probably have to hide under that floorboard for the rest of his high school life.

"Thanks. I've been worried that someone stole it, or something." God, he would be dead already if that happened.

Another awkward silence. When would talking to Rachel be _easy _again?

"Can we talk?"

Uh oh. Hudson, we have a problem.

"Uh… sure. The lounge is this way-"

"Privately, please."

And in that moment, he knew it. He _knew _she snooped and looked at his awful letter! It had been the first letter he'd written, and he was sure there was a better one under the floorboards. He'd even called Jesse St James a Jackass. She'd probably come over to beat him up.

Act cool… act dumb! You can do this! His brain screamed.

"We can go to my room… but it's a bit of a mess…"

"It's fine." she beamed an uncertain smile.

Finn grinned back, but he knew he was done for. Well, at least Rachel was killing him, and she'd probably be the last thing he'd see. He could live- well, die- with that.

He barely even worried about the state of his room and what Rachel would think about his cowboy wallpaper. He was just worried about what she thought about the letter.

He cleared a space on his bed beside the one he had been occupying. His Xbox was still on; he wasn't sure whether to turn it off or not, so he just left it paused.

"So, what's going on?" he asked, trying not to sound as if he knew why she was here. "Do we need to practice something for Glee, or something?"

She was staring at him, as if she was unsure what to say.

And then Finn couldn't hold it in any longer. "You read the letter, didn't you?"

* * *

Rachel tensed. How could've he guessed already? She was an expert at hiding emotion and rationalism. Well, at least she _was_.

She never just did things spontaneously: she was a planner. Since the age of three months (when she won her first dancing competition), she planned on being a star- a big one at that. She made careful, calculated decisions. For a while, she had wanted Finn, so she had done anything to make him fall for her. That's why she had orchestrated the picnic in the auditorium. When they were dating, that's why she made special relationship calendars (the cats were pretty cute as well). That's why she thought carefully before pursuing a relationship with Jesse, and planned the 'Run Joey Run' music video to give her the worst reputation at McKinley.

Of course, sometimes her plans were ruined or flawed, but that was beside the point.

When she had gone to the bowling alley on a date with Finn, it was the first time she had actually done something spontaneous (well, in her memory, anyway).

She just kissed him. She didn't know _why _she did it- it just felt as if she just simply had to.

Running off like that from her house had been something she just didn't do; she usually planned what she would be wearing, what she would be bringing… but she had just run off, clutching the wallet as if it were her security blanket.

Why, whenever she did something irrational, did it always have something to do with Finn?

She shook the thought from her head, as she realised Finn was still looking at her for an answer. Taking a deep breath, she managed to say- some what confidently- "Yes."

His face tensed; his cheeks coloured. "Are you really mad at me?" he squeaked.

She looked up at him, confused. "I'm not mad."

As Finn's eyes met hers, she saw confusion in them. "Why would I be mad at you?" she asked. No one had written her letter before. Well, they had… but not something like this. Not a… love letter.

"I called your boyfriend a jackass!"

Rachel laughed, then realised that Finn didn't know she had broken up with Jesse. "I broke up with him," she said, wearily. "Actually, he broke up with me. He wasn't happy with the 'Run Joey Run' debacle."

Finn's face saddened. "Rach, I'm really sorry."

She tried to smile brightly. "Well, it's my fault, isn't it?"

There was a silence- she wasn't sure if it was awkward or not. Knowing Finn wouldn't break it, she asked, "Why did you hide it in your wallet? You didn't put anything it- besides the letter."

"Oh, there was money in it, but I spent it all yesterday," Finn explained, smiling. "I keep my license in my pocket."

Rachel smiled. You could always expect a straight, simple answer from Finn. With Jesse, you got long and complicated explanations.

"I'm sorry I read it. I suppose I was just… curious."

"Nah, it's okay. I just kind of wish you didn't read that one. It's really bad. It's the first one I wrote. After I hid that in my wallet, I found another hiding place. That's where the rest of them are."

Rachel sat up, shocked. "The rest…? You mean, there are more of them?"

Finn blushed. It was obvious that he wasn't supposed to say anything about that. He then got off his bed, and scrambled underneath it.

"Stupid… floorboard…" he was grunting. "Ouch!"

There was a rustle of paper, and then Finn's head popped up again, very red. In his hand was just a huge amount of paper.

Rachel felt tears prickling at her eyes again. One had fluttered on the bed, and she picked it up, quickly scanning through it. Sure enough, the letter began with a _Dear Rachel_. He had written _all _of these… for _her_?

As if to answer her question, he said, "I write at least one letter a day, but I get carried away a lot. I actually like writing, wouldn't you know?"

Rachel still just sat there, stricken.

"I was going to choose the best one- if it wasn't outdated, of course- and send it to you in the mail," Finn added, looking scared, and very embarrassed.

Now Rachel couldn't help but cry. He'd done all that… just to tell her how much he cared for her…

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologised, "I don't mean to look stalkerish or anything. I just didn't know how to say it- whoa!"

Anything else Finn had wanted to say had been forgotten; Rachel had leapt into his arms and had silenced him with her lips.

* * *

Carole Hudson smiled as she saw Rachel leaping into her son's arms.

She had known something about the letters, of course- she knew Finn didn't like homework. So it was odd to see him sitting at his desk, with a dictionary beside him, scribbling furiously on bits of paper. If she didn't know him better, she would've thought he was writing a story.

She hadn't known he had hidden a letter in his wallet, but she knew about the ones in the floorboards, however. Finn had hidden everything important to him there all his life. He often emptied out, though, and forgot about it before rediscovering it again.

She walked into her own room, and got a tattered box out from inside her wardrobe. Inside it were a few letters of her own. Locking the door behind her (and knowing her son would be too besotted with the girl in his room to come out of it), she opened one of the envelopes.

_Dear Carole, _it read,

_I miss you- and little Finn too. How are you both? The warfront is horrible, and I'd give anything to be back with you and our baby boy…_

As the letter continued, Carole felt tears pricking at her eyes. She didn't often read this letter- but for some reason, she felt as if she had to.

_I'll write as soon as I can. I love you- and Finn too._

_Love,_

_Christopher. _

It had been the last letter her late husband had sent her before his untimely death in Afghanistan- that's why she touched it the least. But it was evident in his words that he cared for both her and their son.

Glancing at her door, and thinking of Finn, she just couldn't help but realise how much he was like his father. Not just physically- but in the ways they used to capture their girl's hearts.

Delicately, she reached for the last letter in the box.

_Dear Carole,_

_I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. I know you probably hate me right now, but I had to apologise somehow. You won't talk to me (well, I guess I deserve that), but you BETTER NOT RIP THIS LETTER UP. I'm not finished yet._

_I'm sorry for blowing you off in front of my friends. But I realised that my friends aren't as important as you are to me._

_I'll be waiting for you at Breadsticks at 8 tonight, with dinner, and a full explanation and apology. Please, meet me there._

_Love (yes, I do!),_

_Christopher._

Sometimes, letters of apologies were more enticing than speeches. Rachel Berry and Carole Hudson would tell you the same thing.

* * *

**And… that's a wrap!**

**I decided to make this a sequel to the one shot rather than a second chapter because I suppose that's when **_**Finn Loses His Wallet **_**ends. I mean, Rachel finds literally finds Finn's wallet. In this story, the focus is on Rachel finding heaps of letters (obviously).**

**I don't know where the Carole thing came from; but I think we're not told enough about Finn's dad. Since his dad was a soldier, I just assumed that he would write letters to Carole… and that's how Carole's bit came to be. **

**Besides, I think Carole would've known about Finn's writing endeavours: she is his mother after all.**

**So, love it? Hate it? Just want to say hello? REVIEW!  
**


End file.
